The Last Summer
by Burnt Roses
Summary: Emily and Lily have been best friends for seven years. Every summer when Emily's parents go on vacation until the last week, Lily comes and lives with Emily. And James Potter and Sirius Black just moved down the street. Chaos insues. Read and Review pleas
1. Just Once More and I Swear to God

**AN: okay so heres the deal this is a decoy. I'm gonna post this, chapter by chapter while I'm finishing one of my other stories. So yeah, read it anyway though because I like this story, it took me like a whole week to write ******

**Disclaimer: Um I don't own the marauders (gee wish I did) or any other characters you recognize**

**Chapter One: Just Once More and I swear He Dies**

"Just once more and I swear to god he dies!" Lily yelled at her best friend frustrated beyond belief.

"What?" Emily asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"I _hate _him!" Lily whined.

Emily sighed and turned back to her book shaking her eyes, "He looked really good today," she mentioned off hand

Lily smiled, "Yeah… I mean, wait!" Lily turned bright red, "I hate him!"

Emily looked up through her chestnut brown hair and interpreted, "Which means that you would like him if he would stop pursuing you in and embarrassing and highly public fashion?"

Lily flopped on her best friends bed, "And if he would stop wrecking my chances with all these other guys."

"Jeremy was here?" Emily asked marking her place in her book and rolling onto her back.

"Still here, actually. I came up to get you because Mike is here and I know how you guys are," Lily said grinning at her.

"Mike is just a summer fling," Emily said getting up and looking for her bathing suit.

"More like an _every_ summer fling. You guys have dated each other every summer since third year when are you both gonna realize that you really like each other?" Lily complained trying to keep her wet hair from dripping on her bed.

Emily shook her head and walked down the hall to change into her green and bright pink polka dot bikini.

Lily shook her head and walked down to go back to the pool with Jeremy and Mike. Both muggle boys had gone to school with Lily and Emily before they had been accepted to Hogwarts. James had recently moved into the large house down the street and had been sabotaging her and Jeremy's flirting ever since.

Emily came flying down the stairs and when she reached the third from the bottom she launched herself into Mike's open arms, "Hey!"

"Hey Em. What's good?" Mike asked giving her a kiss and letting her slide to the floor.

"How come I don't get greeted like that?" a familiar male voice inquired from Emily's open front door.

Emily turned to look for the source and saw a tall and muscular frame leaning against her doorjam, "Sirius?"

"James said you lived in this house and I was wondering if I could utilize your pool?" Sirius asked grinning debonairly.

Emily blushed a little, "Um sure. Mike this is Sirius, he's a friend of mine from school. Sirius this Mike."

Sirius nodded towards Mike giving him a quick up and down, "Yo."

Mike returned the favor with a, "What's good?"

As Sirius sauntered by Mike, Emily muttered, "Behave yourself."

"When do I not behave myself?" Sirius asked equally as quiet

Emily snorted and watched Sirius proceed out to the pool. Then she stood up close to Mike and said, "Did you miss me?"

Mike stepped closer and looked down at her affectionately, "You know I did," and he leaned down to kiss her just as Sirius walked back in.

Emily sighed as Mike pulled away, "What Sirius?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Sirius asked an edge to his voice.

"Mate, got a problem?" Mike asked his hazel eyes hard.

"And if I do?" Sirius asked stepping closer his eyes like ice.

"Sirius!" Emily exclaimed. "Step off! I told you to behave yourself."

Sirius turned to her and stepped up close so that their abdomens were touching and looked down at her the ice that had been in his eyes melting as they met Emily's large brown eyes, "Can I misbehave just a little?"

"What did you want?" Emily asked stepping back and putting a little space between herself and Sirius she couldn't breathe that close to him.

"Oh yeah! Are you aware that Lily does actually flirt with boys? I mean I've never seen her do that with anyone, but there's a curly haired guy out there and she's flirting with him!" Sirius said looking truly confused.

Mike looked shocked, "Lily not flirt?"

Sirius pointedly ignored him, "What's going on is this the dusk zone or something?"

Emily giggled, "Sirius it's the _twilight_ zone!"

Sirius waved his hand as if he were waving away a pesky fly.

Emily smiled at him, "Lily flirts with all kinds of guys, you just don't see her because you're always with James and she doesn't flirt in front of James because he gets all defensive and ends up beating on the guy she's flirting with."

"That's not true. James rarely ever beats on anyone that Lily flirts with," Sirius said.

Emily ticked the names off on her fingers, "Derek, Danny, Jacob, Zach, Bobby..."

Sirius was grinning and looking at the wall above Emily's head, "Oh yeah! Well he didn't ever actually _hurt_ any of them, though."

"You sent Bobby to the Hospital Wing!" Emily yelled.

"It was minor. I've gotten much worse," Sirius said shrugging.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Jeremy and she hang out with me and Mike all summer. It's tradition."

Mike nodded to confirm.

"Cute," Sirius said, "James doesn't _have _to beat up every guy Lily flirts with he just prefers too."

Emily snorted, "Yeah, okay."

"It's true. I'm willing to put money on it," Sirius said.

"You're on. We're all going to the movies. Bring dates. I'm sure you can find some, and make sure James brings one," Emily said.

"What about Mike and Jeremy," Sirius asked refusing to catch the hints.

"Well you're looking at Mike's," Emily said.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and took a step away from Emily.

"Lily will be going with Jeremy," Emily said.

Sirius nodded curtly and walked back out to the pool.

Mike stepped closer to Emily grinned, "Hey."

Emily lifted her face for his kiss, "Hey," she said back softly.

Just before Mike's lips touched hers Lily burst into the room, "Did you really tell Sirius that he and James could come to the movies with us!?!"

Emily grumbled something about changing the locks on the house which made Mike laugh before answering, "Yeah. I'm gonna win some money."

"Are you kidding? Jeremy might die!" Lily said worriedly.

"Hardly," Mike said. "I am not gonna let some asshole beat up my best friend."

Lily seemed to take some comfort from that, "Okay. I guess," she said and then went back out to the pool.

Emily stepped into Mike and said, "I swear to God if one more person comes in and interrupts us…"

"C'mere," Mike said putting his arms around her and leaning down towards her.

"Hey! You know that Jeremy guy is really cool!" Sirius said walking in on them again.

"SERIOUSLY!" Emily yelled frustrated.

Mike, who still had his arms around her, ducked his head and chuckled.

"Come with me. Sirius go entertain yourself outside for Godrics sake!" Emily said pulling Mike up the stairs after her.

Sirius watched them go and grabbed his towel and he walked back to James's house his face trained to show no emotion.

Mike grinned as Emily brought him to her room, "Alone. Finally."

Emily smiled as Mike finally pressed his lips down onto hers.

**AN: okay so yes this is a Lily/James, Sirius/OC but you just have to sit back and chill alright? And while you're chilllllllaaaaaan would you mind dropping a review my way? Geethanks you're awesome**


	2. Muggle Disaster

**AN: okay so heres what I've decided the deal is, every time I write a chapter in one of my real stories (I love how I keep making this one feel bad and calling it fake, I do like it i just made it so that I could distract people) I'll put up a chapter in this one. SO last night I wrote the next chapter for The Perfect State Of Denial so Chapter Two of the Last Summer goes up.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly if you think I'm JK Rowling you're seriously whacked out and should seek professional help.**

**Chapter Two: Muggle Disaster**

Mike, Jeremy, Emily and Lily stood in front of the movie theatre waiting for James and Sirius to arrive with their dates.

"Where _are_ they?" Emily asked excited for the show to begin, and she wasn't thinking about the movie.

Lily chewed a fingernail nervously. She _liked_ Jeremy she didn't want James beating on him. She knew Jeremy was strong and she knew Mike could hit hard and would help but she also happened to know that James and Sirius were brutal alone and if Mike tried to help Sirius would step in. She knew who would win a fight between both groups of them.

"Hey Lils, chill, okay?" Jeremy said putting a protective arm around her and tugging her close.

Then again, what if James didn't even think Jeremy was worth fighting? What if he thought Jeremy was a wimp? How _dare_ he think that!? Oh my god calm down he hasn't even met Jeremy yet. You're acting like you want him to be jealous! Lily shook herself and flexed her hand that had clenched itself into a fist at the thought of James not reacting to Jeremy.

"Ladies!" called a voice that could only belong to one guy. True to form moments later Sirius appeared a blonde bimbo on his arm with James not far behind a brunette bimbo accompanying him.

Emily moved from Mike's side and, as a sign of good faith that they would either behave themselves or put on a good show for all those involved to laugh about later, hugged both of them.

Mike nodded to Sirius coldly and shook hands with James, "I'm Mike."

"James. This is…?" James looked at the brunette confused.

She rolled her eyes and giggled, "Marcy."

"Marcy," James repeated exchanging a glance with Sirius over her head.

"Sirius, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" the blonde girl asked clutching on him.

Mike noticed that Emily bristled at the sound of the girls voice. Strange he thought she only does that when…

"Oh right, Um guys this is Nicky," Sirius said and that's when it home for Mike.

Nicky Viaggia. She must have died her hair a lighter shade of blonde, but it was definitely her. He didn't know when or why it had started but Emily and Nicky couldn't be in the same room without starting fight. Lily hated her too.

"Nicky," Emily said her voice sounding surprisingly controlled, all of the muscles she accumulated playing quidditch were tensed.

"Oh, Emily. Sirius you didn't tell me _she_ would be here." Nicky said getting closer to Sirius as if hoping he would protect her.

Sirius looked confused and opened his mouth to say something but James, sensing the tenseness, said.

"So do we have to buy tickets, or something."

Lily handed him four tickets, "We bought them for you. Pay me back whenever."

James smiled at her and said, "Thanks."

Lily nodded smiling a little.

The eight teenagers filed in to movie theatre seats and the order was Mike, Emily, Nicky, Sirius, Marcy, James, Lily, then Jeremy.

As the lights went down Jeremy put an arm around Lily and she leaned against him sighing. Sirius got right into it with Nicky. Mike pulled Emily close to him and whispered reassurances in her ear so that she wouldn't worry about Nicky. James put an arm around Marcy because he felt obligated too.

James was being tortured he was sure. Jeremy was near him making Lily laugh softly and every once in a while he would give her a soft kiss on her nose. He must distract Lily. "Psst! Psst, Lily," He whispered.

Lily turned to look at him exasperated, "What?"

"I don't understand what's going on?"

"What's not to understand?" Lily asked.

"Why didn't he run after her?" James asked.

"He's in love."

"That's not how real love is, though," James insisted.

"James, how would you even know?" Lily asked laughing.

"Don't I run after you even though I know I'm nowhere near good enough for you?" James asked.

Lily tensed, that was completely unexpected!

Jeremy felt her tense and tuned into the conversation, "Yo, mate, talk to your own date and leave mine alone."

Lily looked at him, "Mine?" she asked quietly.

Jeremy pretended not to hear.

James looked at Lily and then back at Jeremy, "What if I don't?"

Jeremy's eyes narrowed and he said, "I'll make you."

"You guys are unbelievable!" Lily whispered angrily and she threw off Jeremy's arm and stormed out of the theatre.

"Lils!" Jeremy whispered, "Come back here!"

James stood up and walked out past Jeremy. Jeremy grabbed his arm and whispered angrily, "Where the _fuck_ do you think you're going?"

James looked at him, "To apologize."

"Pussy."

James shrugged and ripped his arm out of Jeremy's grasp, almost pulling Jeremy onto the floor, and proceeded to exit the theatre after Lily.

Emily was sitting up now ignoring Mike's protests, "What's going on? What's happening? Where's Lily and James… Why is Jeremy on the floor?"

Sirius pulled away from Nicky and said, "What?" and wiped his mouth.

Emily asked again, "Where are James and Lily? And why is Jeremy on the floor?"

Sirius looked around and finally caved, "Um, Marcy right?"

Marcy nodded pouting.

"What happened between them?" Sirius asked.

Emily leaned closer to listen and got an elbow chucked into her eye, "What the fuck!"

"Stay away from him!" Nicky said angrily getting in her face.

"This is not about you!" Emily said angrily covering her eye.

"He's mine! Stay away," Nicky insisted.

"I DON"T CARE!" Emily yelled in frustration and received shushing noises from all directions. "Get out of my way!" she whispered.

"Em' damage control, lets go." Sirius said standing up.

"Get out of my way!" Emily whispered again angrily.

Nicky moved her legs and Emily shimmied past following Sirius into the center hallway and then walked on the other side of it from him. He had to bring _her_ of all the girls he could've had.

He held the door open for her and she used the one still closed so she had to open her own door. When they got into a more well lit hallway Sirius grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

Emily looked at him defiantly through her forming black eye, "What?!"

Sirius was so shocked he didn't say anything and so Emily took his hand off her shoulder and started walking again. "Who gave that to you?"

"Nicky," Emily said bitterly and turned the corner.

Obviously he had done something wrong by bringing Nicky but how was he supposed to have known? And then he remembered. Lily and Emily talked about her in the beginning of the school year. What a bitch she was and how she was the reason Emily was out for the beginning of the Quidditch season with a broken arm.

"Damn!" Sirius said out loud punching the nearest wall. When he got around the corner he saw Emily turning the next one with Lily and James sitting on the floor his head in his hands.

"Mate," was all Sirius had to say before he slid down the wall next to James. James continued to stare at the ground through his fingers.

Mike appeared around the corner and eyed James with a disdainful look in his eyes.

Sirius stood up to draw attention to himself and asked, "What do you want?"

Mike looked at him and with laughter in his eyes said, "I'm looking for Emily?"

Sirius's eyes hardened at the laughter and the tone of voice Mike had used and he said, his voice harsh, "She doesn't need you."

"Why," Mike laughed outright, "Cause she's got you? You didn't even know about Nicky."

Sirius bristled and said, "I knew about her. I just figured I'd never have to know any of the girls who lived in her town so I didn't bother remembering. Anyway she has Lily so fuck off."

Mike blushed and said, "Fine. What should I do with Nicky?"

"I don't care." Sirius said shrugging.

"You treat all girls like that? It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend," Mike said intending to take him down a knotch.

Sirius laughed in his face, "I _choose_ not to have a girlfriend. Their clingy and jealous and loud. I'm never without a date and I never go a date without getting some. You know what I mean?"

Mike blushed darker and turned away to go back to the movie.

Sirius slid back down to James's level and said, "James, mate, lets take the girls home."

James nodded and stood up taking his car key out of his pockets and they turned the corner. "I'll drive you guys home."

"I'm not getting in a car with him driving!" Lily said stricken with real fear.

"I'll drive," Emily offered looking at James and Lily.

James nodded dejectedly and handed the keys over. He led everyone out and got in the passenger seat without saying a word. Sirius and Lily got in the backseat, equally as quiet. Emily revved the black saab and sighed her hands gripped on the wheel.

As she was pulling out she saw Mike's car pulling in behind them. "Oh yay," she whispered sarcastically. She whipped around the back roads smiling like a maniac, Lily in the back actually smiling as the wind whipped her red hair around her face.

When the pulled in Emily's driveway she handed James the keys and got out without saying goodbye. Sirius got out and called out, "Emily! Wait!"

She looked back at him from her doorway, "What?"

"I'm sorry I forgot about Nicky," Sirius said looking in her eyes sincerely.

"Yeah?" Emily asked surprised.

Mike pulled in the driveway and got out walking to stand next to Sirius, "You left without your friends, Em'"

Sirius looked at him, "She left _with_ her friends," he corrected.

"I dunno. I always thought real friends would remember who's a bitch," Mike said.

Sirius bristled, "You wanna go?"

Mike laughed and said, "I would whoop your ass!"

Sirius looked to the doorway trying to figure out if it would be worth to make Emily mad. She was no longer in the doorway though. Sirius started walking to her door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mike asked.

"To apologize," Sirius said.

"They teaching pussies or something at your school?" Mike said following behind him.

Sirius whirled around and punched him in the nose and was satisfied at the crunch it made. He then went to go up the stairs and saw Emily standing at the top of the stairs a tear dripping down her cheek. "Em'" he said surprised.

Emily ran down the stairs and past the two boys on the stairs and down the street.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Lily yelled angrily at the two boys.

Mike's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth fell open in shock. He had never seen Lily this incensed, actually he'd never seen her angry at all.

Sirius, who'd seen her much worse having spent six years beside James, stared back at her dejectedly, "Don't you think I _know_?"

Lily opened her mouth but then looked at his face and nodded, "Go."

"What? …Where?" Sirius asked surprised.

"AFTER HER! GO AFTER HER!" Lily yelled.

Sirius looked like he thought it was a trick at first, he took a few steps looking at Lily and then James. James jerked his head in the direction of Emily.

"If you don't hurry up you'll never be able to find her," he said.

Sirius flashed a grim smile and started sprinting down the street after Emily.

Mike started after him and Lily turned on him, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Mike looked like he'd been smacked. He'd never heard Lily sound that angry, "After them," he said pointing.

"What in god's name makes you think that would be a good idea?" Lily asked.

Mike shrugged, "She's mine."

James flinched in sympathy from next to Lily.

Lily's face got as red as her hair and asked in a deadly quiet, "What. Did you just say?"

Mike thinking that quiet was a good thing, got more confident, "She's mine."

James shook his head grinning uncontrollably. Rarely did it happen, but James was always ringside for when Lily took someone else down a notch, or ten.

Lily looked ten feet taller and like she blotted out the sun so that all the world was dark, "She is _not_, nor has she _ever_ been a possession! And she is definitely not _yours_ in any way shape or form. You, will get back in your car and drive home. And you will not come back for two days," she paused a moment and sighed, "Unless by special request. But I wouldn't hold your breath… actually the way I'm feeling about you right now I suggest holding your breath," Lily snapped.

James snickered from a little behind her.

"What?" Lily asked clearly tired but still watching Mike with a suspicious eye.

"You've used that line on me like eight times. It's kind of funny when you say it to someone else," James said grinning sheepishly and running a hand through his hair.

Lily smiled and let out a sigh when Mike got in his car and drove away.

James decided to go out on a limb and held his arms out for her. Lily hesitated and just as James was about to give up she stepped into him surprising both of them.

James smiled and tucked her head under his chin just letting her lean against him tiredly. He felt her take a deep breath in and then out again. Usually Emily would be helping her rehabilitate from a fight he realized. He smiled wider and held her tighter.

**AN: so I believe I TOLD YOU SO! Is in order because there was a little Sirius/OC and I think the last of OC/OC sooooooo yeah party for that. Leave a review please cause I love those : **


	3. Siriusly Broken

**AN: oh my god I love all of you reviewers!!!! You are all fantastic and I'm SOOOOO glad you're enjoying the story! So here's another chapter I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If you honestly think I'm JK Rowling... What are you on? And where can I get some. Cause that shit must be BITCHIN!!**

**O**

**Chapter Three: Paradise Lost**

Sirius ran down the street until he came to the corner. He looked to one side and saw no sign of her. He turned to check the other side and saw her on a swing looking at the ground at her bare feet in the sand pushing her back and forth.

Sirius walked around the swing and gave her a little push in the small of her back that sent her swinging towards the sky. She didn't start or anything so I guess she must've heard me coming. She let me push her on the swing for a little, quiet as a mouse. Finally I said what I came to say, "I'm a jerk."

Emily nodded, "Everyone is sometimes."

Sirius shook his head, "I'm the biggest ever, in the world."

Emily laughed quietly, "I wouldn't get too carried away, probably only Great Britain."

Sirius smiled, "So I don't even get to be the best jerk around I just get to be the best English jerk," he asked giving her push a little more oomph.

Emily's laugh tinkled in the brisk air as she flew towards the sky that was red with the dying light of the sun, "Since when was being a jerk at all a good thing? And if I tell you you're the best than you'll just say you're utilizing your talents when I call you a jerk."

Sirius's heart soared _she was Laughing_, and he chuckled and said, "You know me to well."

"I better! I've only been spending every day with you for six years," she laughed again.

"Six? Time sure does fly when you're hanging out with you," Sirius said as she came back towards him.

Emily laughed harder than before, "You flatter me."

Sirius caught her in the backswing and held her so that her back was pressed against his chest, "I wasn't lying," he whispered in her ear, kissed her ear lobe and whispered, "And I'm sorry about before," Then he let her go so she swung back up towards the heavens.

Emily was gasping for breath as she hit the highest point of the arc she was swinging and she was trying to get control of herself before she reached him again. She ended up dragging her feet on the ground so the swing slowed down and stopped.

Sirius walked around the front of the swing and asked, "Are you all right?"

He was so close that Emily could lean her head forward and her forehead would touch his six-pack abs and she could lean there looking at their feet, smelling him and taking deep breaths.

His hands were on her. Her arms, her back, her face, he knelt down and looked at her face, putting his nose very close to hers, "You alright, Emmy?"

Emily nodded and said in a wobbly voice, "I just couldn't catch my breath."

Sirius smiled, "I'm losing mine again."

Emily looked at his grey eyes which had never seemed so bottomless before and gulped. His smile wasn't big, but it was informative. It was a kind of sweet smile that Emily thought no guy would ever look at her with it on his face. She smiled back shyly.

Sirius leaned forward towards her face his eyes still on hers. She didn't seem opposed, unsure maybe. So Sirius decided to try a trick, and instead of getting closer he stood up and started walking away.

He heard Emily stand up startled and say, "Wait?!"

Sirius whirled around and crushed her against him pressing his lips to hers.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck as if she were drowning and he was her lifeline, and maybe that was true. The bottom of her stomach was dropping out just like it did on the downward drop of a muggle roller coaster.

He walked her back home later and hugged her goodbye at her door.

Emily floated up to her room and fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking about Sirius.

0

The next morning Emily waited all day at home and Sirius didn't come. At four o'clock she jogged down to James's house and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Potter answered the door and asked, "Emily! Come on in!"

Emily smiled. She'd known the Potter's for a very long time. She went to Piggybubbles Daycare for Young Wizards and Witches with James. "Thanks," she said smiling, "But actually I was looking for James and Sirius?"

Mrs. Potter nodded, "James is here," she answered neglecting to divulge Sirius's whereabouts. "Come on in, I'll get him for you."

"I'll find him, if you don't mind Mrs. Potter. I don't want to be trouble," Emily said politely, planning to pick James's brain about Sirius.

"You know you're never trouble, dear! But… I am cooking and I shouldn't leave the knives alone. Last time they completely ruined the tomatoes. They're all slackers you know?"

Emily nodded. Her mother was always saying that about their knives, "Don't worry, I'll find him by myself."

Mrs. Potter smiled warmly, "Alright. Don't get lost. It's bigger than it looks," she said gesturing to the house.

Em' smiled and closed the door after herself and watched Mrs. Potter disappear into the kitchen. She hurried up the stairs trying to picture the layout of the old Potter house and found James's room an hour later.

He was lying in his bed and looking at Quidditch Weekly which had been charmed to float above his head.

"James. Where's Sirius?" Emily asked.

James looked in the door and his eyes widened, "Uhh…"

Emily looked at him expectantly as he blinked like a deer caught in muggle headlights.

"Uhh… I'm not supposed to tell you?" James said as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"James… please?" Emily asked a note of desperation in her voice she didn't like one bit. She still hadn't moved from James's doorway.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything okay?" James said apologetically and not meeting Emily's eyes.

"He couldn't have meant me," Emily said the desperation still there to her utter disgust. Why was she acting like that? She already knew though. Sirius and she had a history that was played out on the same battlefield every time.

James winced and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Actually he asked me not to tell you."

Emily felt herself seize up again, just like she always did when this happened. He had grabbed the lifeline and left her to hit rock bottom by herself, again. She nodded to James, "Thanks. See ya' later."

"Em'," James said.

"I'm fine," Emily said walking away from James's door and away towards his front door. But she couldn't make a clean get away. No, that wouldn't be in true Emily style. Mrs. Potter saw her walking towards the door.

"Emily! Dear, are you leaving so soon?" Mrs. Potter called from the kitchen looking at her from the stove.

"Yeah Mrs. P. I really gotta get home, I gotta get some chores done before I can go out tonight," Emily said making excuses.

"Oh. Okay, honey. Well have fun when you go out tonight," Mrs. Potter said smiling kindly.

Emily nodded looking at the floor dejectedly. She felt like shit lying to Mrs. Potter because she was the nicest lady ever. But what was she supposed to say, "I wasn't really looking for your son. I was looking for his best friend, who spends summers with you guys, and who periodically falls in love and makes me return the feelings, because honestly I almost always love him, and then runs away and disappears, which then sends me spiraling into a period of depression and self-loathing until he decides he's back in love with me. So now that I know he's not here, and not only that but he left James specific directions to not tell me where he went, I'm going home to cry. Good day." Emily didn't really think that Mrs. Potter would understand.

As Emily walked down the sidewalk, she kicked a rock down the sidewalk and thought about what an idiot she was and how gullible she was when it came to one named Sirius Black.

When Emily got inside her front door she knew the house was empty and so she allowed herself to burst into tears. She tripped and stumbled her way up the stairs to her bedroom and threw herself on her pillow face down her body seizing with each sob. She'd been tricked again by Sirius, Hogwarts' leading man.

**AN: Just as a little side note, I was really surprised when I made Sirius not be there and I had a HUGE argument with myself about going back and rewriting it because I was really excited when I decided they were gonna get together. But as you can see, I didn't win the argument. :[**

**Review PLEEEEASE!!!**


	4. The Break In

**AN: okay so this is a short one and torturing my readers is apparently something im not very good at. I know you're all pleased that I suck at torturing you. I don't even know if it is torture, but im gonna make myself feel good and say it is. Hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: If I say I'm not JK Rowling in the middle of a crowded room, does anyone care?**

**O**

**Chapter Four: The Break In**

Emily didn't leave her room for two days. She wallowed in misery and ignored all attempts to enter her room. The only human being allowed in was Lily Evans, and Emily told her to tell everyone nothing of how she was. She would rather people think she was ill than wallowing in her misery this way. She couldn't believe Sirius had done this to her during the summer where her parents worried about her.

On the third day, Sirius broke into her room, through her window while Lily was out on one of her mysterious jaunts into real society. He broke in and as soon as his feet hit the floor Emily knew who it was. She turned hostile brown eyes on him and hugged her pillow closer.

Sirius took her in a moment. She was wearing very short, violently purple shorts and a yellow tank top. Her brown hair was in a messy bun and she was looking at him like she would've liked to kill him right where he stood. "Emmy…" he said

"Don't call me that! Don't _you_ call me that," Emily said looking closer to tears than he'd ever seen her.

"Emily, please?" Sirius said desperately. He'd never seen her this bad, before.

"Don't. Do you know what you do to me? Do you? I figure that no one does it to you. If they did you wouldn't ever dream of doing it to someone else," Emily said. "Sometimes I wonder if you do it on purpose to me."

"What?" Sirius asked not really following her.

"You! You convince me that I can trust you so that when you jump over the cliff, I think it's safe. And while we're falling together I toy with the idea of maybe being in love with you. Then when we reach the end of the safety rope you grab the end. You grab the end and you leave me to fall and crash to the bottom of the canyon alone. Do you know what it feels like to lie at the bottom of that canyon, walls all around, hurt and alone?" Emily asked tears rolling down her cheeks. She bravely continued, "If you would just wait until we got clear of those ropes… Sirius we could fly! I'm sure of it! But you don't ever give us a chance!"

Sirius was looking at her in utter shock. They could fly? What did she mean fly? Was flying how he felt that night in the park? They could fly couldn't they? "I wanna fly," he said.

Emily shook her head, "I don't think I can take this again, Sirius."

"But, Emily. Emily I can do it this time. I'm ready, I am. I promise!" Sirius begged. Now that he knew they could he wanted that. He wanted to fly.

"Sirius…" Emily said but she didn't know what else to say so she shut her mouth.

"It's Mike," Sirius said. "Now you have Mike. Mike's a fucking asshole!"

"Sirius, stop it! You don't even know him!" Emily said distressed.

"No because the only things he's ever done to me was call me a pussy, laugh at my best friend after Lily tore him apart again, and make-out with the girl I think I'm in love with!" Sirius yelled angrily.

Emily looked shocked. Both of them had offhand said they loved each other in the last fifteen minutes. But she wasn't excited, she was confused. "Sirius. What are you asking me then?"

"Ditch Mike, and give me a second chance."

Emily stared at him, "What?"

"Emily, why can't you do that?"

"Sirius, you can't ask me that! _You_ can't ask me that. You can't just jerk me around like this. You're saying you can do it now but what about in a week. A month? Will you still want to?" Emily asked angrily.

Sirius's eyes were angry and hurt, "You never trust me!"

"I trusted you at the park! I trusted you at the park Sirius, and you ran the next day and told James not to tell me where you went! Do you want me to just be like "Oh OK whatever?" Well I can't Sirius. I CAN'T!" Emily yelled standing up and beginning to cry again.

Sirius headed back towards the window and as he put his foot on the sill he heard her say softly, "I don't want to be walled in and alone again, Sirius." He pretended he hadn't heard her and jumped from her window to the ground.

Emily threw herself back on bed and buried herself wishing that she would die.

**AN: I was very sad writing this, and all I can say to you is: Keep The Faith. **


	5. Chance

**AN: okay so I hope you're all keeping the faith and just remember to throughout the beginning of the chapter. I personally like Emily's personality in the very **_**very**_** beginning (both sides agree : ) because its I dunno I just like it lol ihope you guys do too. Ummm so yeah enjoy! Oh and i just wanted to let you know that you are all reading the largest chapter i have uploaded to date, so enjoy it A Lot!**

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm JK Rowling then you should probably, what does the mob call it, go for "a swim with the fishies"**

**O**

**Chapter Five: Chance**

Lily was rustling around in her room a week after what seemingly would be the final episode of the Sirius-Emily show. She was making a lot of noise too Emily noted. She vaguely wondered what she was doing but she was wallowing and she didn't want to show interest.

"Emily Prewitt!" Lily said in a commanding voice. "I have picked out an outfit for you. And you are going to wear it and we are going to go _out_ and hang out and do stuff friends do on summer vacation. Because _we are_ two friends on summer vacation!"

Emily rolled over and looked at the clothes Lily had picked out. She soon realized Lily was her best friend for a reason. It was a feel good outfit. Emily's favorite purple tank top, her favorite pair of skinny leg blue jeans, and a comfy pair of no-heel black boots.

"You can thank me later. Get them on. I expect you downstairs in ten minutes!" Lily said closing Emily's door behind herself.

Emily stood up and stretched, she had been getting a little tired of wallowing. Being miserable over the summer was harder to maintain than it was at school. Plus the day Sirius broke in would have been the end of their fight and would have started an upwards spiral towards another jump, but something had happened between them when he had come that had been different.

When Emily walked down the stairs Lily nodded in approval, "Just put your hair up, it's a mess. I don't care if you did brush it."

Emily made a face as she closed her mouth and pushed her brown hair, that reached a little below her shoulders, into a pony tail on the side of her head and rolled her eyes at Lily.

"Alright, get in the car," Lily said grabbing keys off the counter.

"Hey those are mine!" Emily said indignantly reaching for them.

"Are you in any state to drive?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"I am _not_ riding shotgun in my own car! Lily!" Emily yelled when Lily held the car keys above Emily's head. Even the Emily was a pureblood she had wanted to learn to drive. So, it had taken her an extra summer over the muggles but when she had finally mastered it and passed the test her car was _her car_. She almost never let anyone else drive it.

Lily sighed and handed over the keys and started walking towards the door grabbing her purse.

Emily twirled on the spot holding her keys before grabbing her own purse and running after Lily. She slid behind the wheel and, as she knew it would, putting her hands on the wheel made her stop pouting and begin grinning in her customary bad girl grin.

Lily watched the transformation and shook her head smiling. Without fail driving fast around the windy streets of Emily's town was enough to make her happy. Sometimes Emily's life was complicated, Lily thought, but the cure was simple when it finally came to her.

Emily stuck the key in the slot and closed her eyes as she turned it and her little Eclipse roared to life underneath her, she sighed happily and backed out into the street. Then pointing herself towards the long way to the mall she pressed her foot on the pedal, to hear it rev, and then took her other foot off the brake and Lily screamed as they shot forward.

Emily's parents hadn't been all to keen on getting their daughter a sports car, with good reason, but Emily had begged and begged. She had been at Lily's watching the Tube and had seen a commercial for the Eclipse and had wanted one and wanted one and begged. Finally, her parents just couldn't take it anymore and they're gotten her the little lime green eclipse she'd wanted. Now Emily went zipping around England breaking speed limits and confounding policemen left and right.

When the two girls got to the mall Emily found a parking space and they both got out and walked through the front doors. They had come in by the movie theatres and who should they see there but…

"Emily!" Mike shouted hurrying over to them from a knot of teenagers waiting in line, "Emily, hi!"

"Hi Mike. What's up?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, going to see that new scary movie that came out. You guys?" Mike asked standing close to Emily.

Emily feeling suffocated stepped back surreptitiously, "Just shopping," Emily told him glancing at Lily frustrated as Mike stepped torwards her not so secretly.

"Very cool, Emily when are we going out again I haven't seen you in weeks!" Mike said leaning towards her.

"Mike, we're not going out again. I think we've overstretched our run. We both know there's nothing here for either of us. Let's move on," Emily said slowly while taking a step back from away from him.

"Is this about that Sirius bloke? Right arse, that one was. I can't believe you're choosing him over me!" Mike said angrily.

"This is not about Sirius," Emily said exasperatedly.

"Though he's a right side nicer than you'll ever be," Lily muttered staring angrily at Mike.

Mike started toward her and then changed his mind, "Going to breed with your own kind then?"

"My own… kind?" Emily asked in a hurt voice.

"Yeah. I've overlooked it, but what can I say, ya'll are weird and creepy! I'm glad to be rid of you," Mike said watching Emily's reaction to this.

Emily looked at the floor, she couldn't believe he was saying this. They'd lived down the street from each other forever and he'd never had a problem before, "I'm sorry you feel that way," Emily said her voice laced with anger but her tone calm, "Stay away from me for the rest of my life! Keep away from my house, keep away from my parents, and keep away from me!" With that said Emily stalked away from Mike leaving Lily to follow on her own steam, which she did.

"That was brilliant Em'," Lily said grinning, "Put 'im right in his place I expect."

"I can't believe he said that. I can't believe he even _thought_ it!" Emily said practically in tears.

"Ooo is little baby Emily gonna cry about it?" a nasal female voice said.

Emily and Lily twirled around and saw Nicky Viaggia, blonde as ever, standing before them and laughing.

"Nicky, step the fuck off me right now, I do not have the patience to deal with you!" Emily said looking at her distastefully.

"Are you gonna make me?" Nicky asked stepping closer to Emily and Lily.

"You already know I can, so why do you keep making me do it. It's a useless exercise," Emily said exasperatedly.

"I also know I gave you a black eye," Nicky said stepping even closer.

"Who fucking cares?" Emily said loudly. "A black eye or a broken arm and nose?"

"That's it you're done!" Nicky screamed launching herself at Emily.

Emily dropped her purse and crouched just when Nicky swung a fist out. She then punched Nicky's stomach on the way back up. She jumped away and kept both her eyes on Nicky and off the gathering crowd. Nicky threw a high heeled foot out at Emily hoping to connect, but Emily grabbed it and twisted. Nicky screamed and threw a right hook into Emily's eye. Emily grunted in a rather un-ladylike fashion and let go of Nicky's foot and began punching whatever inch of Nicky she could reach. Until, that is, someone grabbed her from behind. His hands were around her waist holding her back. Two other male hands had grabbed Nicky.

"Emmy, Emmy calm down," he said an all too familiar voice.

"Get off me!" Emily yelled. "Get off me!"

Sirius let go shocked, he had been expecting her to collapse into tears of angst.

"What is your problem?" Emily asked angrily.

"Mine?!" Sirius yelled. "What is yours? You hole yourself away from everyone and then magically appear back into life at the least convenient time!"

"Sorry that the way I live my life is inconvenient for you, Sirius! I just wanted to go shopping and this bitch attacked me!" Emily said pointing angrily at Nicky who, Emily could see now, was restrained by none other than James Potter.

Nicky blushed, "You started it!"

"You started talking to _me_ thank you," Emily said. "Please get away from me Sirius. I have not had a good day, and I only got out of bed an hour ago. I want to go home." Emily said beginning to feel everything catching up.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Let's see. Mike apparently thinks I'm sort of mutant or evil witch or something because of my heritage and I told him to never come near me again, um, Nicky started picking on me and we got into a fist fight, and then I saw _you_. I honestly don't see how this day could get any worse," Emily told him coming really close to tears but holding them back with some of her Prewitt iron will.

"You broke it off with Mike?" Sirius asked excitedly stepping closer.

"Lily I'm going. Are you coming?" Emily said ignoring Sirius and looking for Lily. Lily was flirting with James whose arm was around her shoulders, Nicky had apparently disappeared.

"I'm gonna stay with James, we were gonna go to a movie anyway later tonight, might as well see it now," Lily looked apologetic. "Unless you need me?"

"I missed this too?" Emily waited as Lily nodded and assured her it was fine, she understood, etc. "I was going to ask you to hold the gun for me until I was ready to shoot myself, but I've just realized that would mean you aided and abetted me, so don't bother. I'll use my wand," After saying her piece Emily walked for the exit to the mall.

She got to her car in one piece and was opening the car door when Sirius ran over to her, "Emily, please, I'm sorry. Would you just listen to me?"

"You broke it off remember? It wasn't my decision," Emily said about to climb into the car

"Emily, I made a big mistake," he paused but all Emily did was nod in agreement. "I should've realized that I needed to earn your trust back I couldn't just say, "Okay, I'm ready, jump again." I was just so excited when you said we could fly! I really wanted to give it a try. The only reason I ever… what did you call it, grabbed the rope? The only reason I ever grabbed the rope was because I was afraid because I didn't know what happened next. I never have _real_ relationships. You know that. I kept messing up. Give me another chance. I'll make it up to you I swear!"

Emily looked at the pavement and for a moment all she did was study the little pebbles and how they interlocked and melted together, "You want a second chance. Well maybe not second… but another one?" she finally asked.

Sirius nodded eagerly and grabbed her hands stepping towards her, "Yes! I would do anything for another chance!"

"Get in the car," Emily said smiling a little and climbing into her car.

Sirius ran around the back of the car and slid into the passenger seat.

Emily drove them to the Potter house and Sirius ran inside to get a bathing suit and towel and came back. It had started raining and he held the towel over his head as he ran back to the car.

"Are you sure we should do this? Aren't you not supposed to swim in the rain?" Sirius asked as he shut the door of the little Eclipse.

"It's a thunderstorm, that you're not supposed to swim in," Emily said starting the car back up and beginning to back out of the driveway.

"How will we know when it's unsafe to swim?" Sirius asked watching Emily maneuver the car.

Emily laughed at him, "Uh, when we hear thunder or see lightening?"

Sirius blushed, "Oh right!"

Emily laughed again and sped down the street, she turned into her driveway on two wheels and hit the brakes as she got all her wheels on the driveway.

Sirius was grinning," You're a maniac!"

Emily grinned back, her bad girl grin, and said, "There's no other way."

They both got out and ran to Emily's doorway, which she unlocked and they ran inside her house. "There's a bathroom over there," Emily said pointing down the hall. "I'll be in my room, you've been there, if you need me." Emily ran up the stairs and Sirius watched her walk down the hallway grinning.

Emily was looking for her favorite bathing suit. It was a black bikini with a bright yellow Hawaiian flower with bright blue leaves and designs around it, one on the left side of her butt and one on her right breast. It was her prettiest.

When Emily came down the stairs, Sirius was lounging on her couch in his bathing suit. He stood when she entered and she led him through her house out onto the pool deck. She tossed her towel on a lounge chair and padded barefoot to the edge of the pool. She turned around to look at Sirius and then jumped into an arching back dive.

Sirius grinned and ran towards the edge doing a cannon ball right by where Emily was treading water, she screamed and splashed him when he came up for air.

Sirius coughed and moved to where he could stand. He stood spluttering and coughing.

Emily, worried, swam over to him, "Oh my god, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! Are you alright?"

Sirius coughed one last time and nodded, "I think I'm okay now."

"I'm sorry," Emily said going to hug him. Sirius picked her up and tossed her down to the deep end of the pool.

They horsed around until Lily came home. James dropped her off in his saab and Sirius made him wait while he dried off and then James drove Sirius back to James's house.

**AN: oh geez what a last paragraph, I should rewrite it… but I wont sorry :/ **

**LadyKnightSusan: I know it wasn't **_**fluffy**_** technically but it was fun at the end I hope.**

**I like it personally but the other half of me thinks its poorly written and bad but I told myself that it wasn't my decision… that doesn't make sense does it? Oh well something along those lines. I hope you liked it!**

**Review and I'll love you forever!**


	6. Best Friends Forever

**AN: I know I'm being a pushover with two updates in one day, I just wanna know what you guys think of this story cause I'm soo glad you all like it! So I hope you like this one its fluffy:**

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm JK Rowling then you probably haven't taken your daily dose of the Harry Potter series and should do so asap**

**O**

**Chapter Six: Best Friends Forever**

"So?" Lily eagerly asked when Emily went back into her room after showering off the pool water and the rain.

"So what?" Emily asked baiting Lily as she flopped on her bed and started braiding her own hair.

Lily climbed on Emily's bed and took over the chore, "So… are you and Sirius together now?"

"I think we're an item-y sort of thing, but I don't know. He wants another chance," Emily said.

"What happened between you too that day? You never told anyone, and you cried every time I mentioned it," Lily asked searching for a hair tie to tie off Emily's braid.

"Well he was pushing me on the swing at the park because that's where I'd been just sitting on the swing. So he starts pushing me, he apologizes for being a jerk and we're talking and just joking, you know?" Emily said waiting for Lily's response.

Lily nodded.

"Well, I mean, I don't really remember what happened but all of a sudden we were, like, hardcore snogging. Then we were just hanging out and stuff and he walked me home and the next day he wasn't even in town anymore!" Emily said. She continued to relate the story to Lily who had moved and was braiding the other side of Emily's hair.

Lily was a good audience and she gasped, swore, and laughed in all the right places. By the time Emily was finished she was braiding Lily's hair.

"Now tell me all about James!" Emily said grinning and bouncing a little on her bed.

Lily grinned, "Well I'm not really sure what we are, we're not officially dating yet," Emily grinned and privately thought that it wouldn't be that way for long. "So anyway when you left James was there for me you know and we were gonna wait for you but you two stayed out so late that eventually James went home. Anyway we talked the whole time and we were on our first date when Sirius went A-wall and broke into your room."

"Awww," Emily said tying off Lily's last braid and hugging her tight, "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, I know!" Lily said hugging her best friend tightly. She was so grateful for their friendship. Emily always made sure she didn't think too much, while she made sure Emily thought at all. Emily was her wild side, and she was Emily's studious side. They completed each other in a way no one else could ever do, and they both understood that.

"You're the best, best friend a girl could ever had," Emily said echoing Lily's thoughts.

Lily smiled, "You too!"

O

The four young people became inseparable. They spent every moment together they could. They were all aware that this was their last leisurely summer, before they were thrown into the real world. Next summer they knew they'd all be looking for jobs, doing internships, or getting ready for auror school. They had campfires, late night swims, muggle-movie nights, and two-a-side quidditch games. They did everything they could and they did it together.

"I can't believe we're going back to school in a week and a half," Lily cried mournfully from underneath her sheets one morning.

"I can't believe you haven't gone home since the beginning of July!" Emily said from underneath her own sheets.

"I couldn't leave you and Mike and Jeremy here all alone. Plus its tradition ever since Evelyn moved to Romania. When your parents go on their summer vacation without kids I come and live here with you. I don't know why they need childless summer vacations when their eldest daughter is living in Romania and their youngest daughter is at a boarding school all year?" Lily wondered peeking out of the sheets at the lump on Emily's bed that was Emily.

Emily peeked back, "I've wondered that myself. But I always end up at the same conclusion: It always gave me and Ev a parentless house over the summer, and now it gives me and my best friend an empty house, so… who cares?"

Lily thought of the two Prewitt girls in a house, alone, all summer and shuddered in sympathy for the neighbors. The parties they must have held. Lily herself had been at a few of them so she knew that Ev would actually ward the house so that no unruly sounds would leave the Prewitt grounds. "That… is very true."

Emily nodded and finally sighing got out of bed, "Are we relocating in the last week of summer like we've done anyway. I mean, Ev won't be here so technically we don't have to… but it might be easier… or harder depending on how you look at it."

"Pros and cons," Lily said throwing back her own covers and lying in the sunlight coming from Emily's open window.

Emily groaned, "I hate pros and cons!"

"It works, though. Go," Lily told her.

"Pros: shuttle to and from King's Cross, easy access to Diagon Alley, no awkward moments with Jeremy, we'd be in the middle of London which is top shelf for shopping, and no having to make your own meals… give that three one for each meal." Emily said while Lily ticked off a count on her fingers.

Lily laughed and obliged, "So that's seven. Do the cons."

"Cons: no car, no more movie nights unless we went to the movie theatre… ummm our parents would have to meet us at King's Cross? I dunno I think I'm out," Emily admitted deafeat.

Lily nodded, "So three if we count that bogus one at the end. We'd have to run to my house first before moving in and explain everything and let me get my trunk. I think that's our decision made for us then," Lily said grinning.

Emily smiled back, "OK cool."

"We'll have to break it to the guys," Lily said laughing a little

"Maybe they'll come," Emily said starting to get dressed.

"But then it won't be just us!" Lily said desperately.

"This whole summer has been a long sleepover. We'll survive one week. Anyway we won't be sharing a room with them," Emily said flopping across Lily on her bed in her shorts and T shirt.

Lily laughed, "Oh, alright!"

Emily got up and bounced out of the room and down the stairs to start breakfast, which on a good day was eggs and microwaved bacon, and on a bad day was cold cereal and fruit.

"We'll still be best friends forever, though right?" Lily yelled down the stairs after Emily laughing.

Emily yelled back, "Forever and ever. Get some clothes on your arse and get down here, we're gonna try pancakes this morning!"

Lily laughed, "Oh god! I'll be down in a second, don't start the oven yet! You'll probably burn the house down!"

Emily's laughter bounced up the stairs. Lily grinned who needed real family when you had friends like Emily?

O

The four moved into The Leaky Cauldron on the Friday before they left for Hogwarts (**AN: I'm having them leave on a Wednesday so that they have Thursday and Friday and then a weekend). **They had rooms 4 and 5. The girls took 4 and James and Sirius moved their trunks into 5.

They spent the afternoon unpacking and then sunning themselves in Diagon Alley in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor eating various flavors of ice cream. After they felt sufficiently replenished after having unpacked they split up. Sirius and James went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Emily was promised by Lily she could go later and the two best friends linked arms and window shopped down the Fashion Corridor as it was called. It was a little alley filled with dress robe shops, robemakers, and other fun accessories.

Lily and Emily waved at other girls they knew from school and Emily was stopped every once and a while by pureblood mothers who wanted to talk about Evelyn or her parents, and how they were. Emily always answered with a polite.

"Oh, Mrs. So-and-so, I haven't seen them all summer. You know, there summer vacation?"

"Ah yes, yes. I always forget why I don't see them during the season. Have a fun time shopping, girls."

"The season?" Lily finally asked as Mrs. Cavensheer walked away.

"The summer season is when all the pureblood families have balls and everyone who's anyone, and a pureblood, goes to them. My parents are never there to force me to go. The night Sirius and James slept over was the night the Potter's held theirs," Emily explained.

"Why didn't James attend his own parent's ball?" Lily asked confused.

"I believe the last time he and Sirius got into, like, three duels and a fistfight. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were forever grateful they could come here," Emily said laughing a little. "A lot of the surviving wizarding families are in Slytherins… so you can see how James and Sirius might not mix."

Lily laughed, "Yup, I can see that."

The two girls oohed and aahed over the beautiful dress robes they could see through the windows and gossiped about the girls they knew from school until James came.

"I get Lily, Sirius said for me to tell you to meet him a Fortescue's. I'd brace myself, if I were you Em'. They're all over him, he can't help it. He's really trying, though," James said his voice semi-apologetic and bracing.

Emily took a deep breath and looked at Lily, "I knew this would happen. I've gotta stay cool. Thanks James."

Lily smiled encouragingly as James put an arm around her shoulders and nodded trustingly at Emily.

Emily nodded back and headed off for Fortescue's solo. When she got there she saw Sirius talking to a girl that Emily recognized as Jenny Cavensheer, Blow-job Jenny when she wasn't around. Emily felt herself getting jealous until she recognized the politely bored expression that Sirius had learned from years of seasons with his family.

She approached them like she had all the time in the world, "Hi, Jenny!" she said brightly walking over.

"Emily, hi," said Jenny looking disappointed but managing to sound as bright as Emily did.

"Emmy!" Sirius said hugging her tightly, "Save me," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm really sorry Jenny, but if you'll excuse us Sirius promised me he'd take me to the Quidditch store," Emily said standing close to Sirius who put his arm around her.

Jenny looked practically devastated, "Oh are you two here together?"

"Kinda," Sirius said sounding apologetic.

"We'll see you later?" Emily asked kindly.

"Yeah, sure," Jenny said practically running over to her friends who were sitting and watching from a distance eating ice cream.

"You're brilliant!" Sirius said when she was out of ear shot and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek.

Emily pretended to be embarrassed and fanned herself with a hand, "Oh, please, thank you," she said laughing.

**AN: potential drama but I decided that now is not the time (it took some convincing but we agreed that there is a time and a place for drama and this was not it) The next chapter is fluffy but I like to think its slightly important even though chances are its not. Okay soooo did you like it??**

**Now a note on my life outside of Harry Potter:**

**Ew I had to work today and I'm new at where im working (not a lot of people wanna hire a 15 year old) and so today I was in charge of the cash register and I was OVERWHELMED I could not for the life of me find the right little buttons for anything and there was this one woman who wasn't even really bothering to contain her frustration which was MORTIFYING which made me even worse at reading the little squares on the cash register! UGH!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. As Close To Perfect

**AN: okay sooo chapter seven. More fluff, unfortunately for those of you who don't like it and fortunately for people who do like fluff. I personally think that this fluff is **_**kind**_** of important because its like showing how close they all are with each other. Okay anyway go on… read it! **

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm JK Rowling then… Thank You, but doctors give you medicine for a reason and you should probably take yours now**

**O**

**Chapter Seven: As Close To Perfect**

The young people put off actually shopping for school until the Tuesday before they left. Tuesday night Lily and Emily pushed the boys, who had multiplied to three since Remus had come that afternoon, out of their room at five o'clock and had Tom bring their food up to their room for two extra sickles.

Emily and Lily sat on Lily's bed, it was cleaner, and ate their last carefree meal.

"This almost doesn't even count 'cause I'm not packed yet. But it almost does because I'm not worried about getting everything," Emily mused taking another bite of the chicken that Tom had made for them.

Lily nodded, "Strangely enough I'm not either."

Emily pretended to gasp for breath and have a heart attack while Lily laughed, "I know it's weird, right? But for some reason, I feel like… everything this summer has gone so spectacularly that it's not going to stop tonight. I'll get everything I need; you'll get everything you need. We'll get to King's Cross okay, and then all hell'll break loose. But for now, everything is perfect."

Emily nodded, "I know exactly what you mean. From this point right here, watching the summer come to a close, knowing it's our last summer before going back to Hogwarts, knowing we're about to be adults. This summer has been perfect. You got James, me and Sirius have figured something out, I think, and tomorrow we'll go back to Hogwarts for the last time. And tomorrow we'll forget things and you and James won't be in the same dorm as me and Sirius because you're Head Boy and Girl, and girls'll be all over Sirius again… I don't really want to think about it. But right now, is all I could ask for out of a summer."

Lily hugged her and said, "But we'll always be best friends forever!"

"Forever and ever!" Emily said hugging Lily back and offering the response to their mantra.

Lily and Emily stayed up till all hours of the night just doing what girls do best: talking, giggling and laughing.

At about two o'clock in the morning Emily peeked her head out of the room and then looked back in waving to Lily who followed her out into the hallway. They tiptoed down the stairs, and through the common room to the bar.

"The door to the kitchen is behind the bar," Lily whispered to Emily.

Emily nodded and climbed up on the bar, as she was about to climb down she was struck by an idea, "I've always wanted to, just once, dance on a bar, ya know?" she whispered to Lily.

Lily giggled, "I wouldn't ever be able."

"Do it with me now! Come on," Emily whispered offering Lily two hands as a boost.

Lily laughed quietly and shook her head, "No way! I'll be your audience, you go for it!"

Emily giggled and started dancing on the table. She would try and be sexy but then her and Lily would collapse into peals of silent laughter. When Emily'd been dancing for a little while she bowed to Lily who clapped quietly and pretended to whistle. When Lily stopped, though, someone kept clapping and both girls whipped around to see Sirius, James, and Remus standing at the top of the stairs clapping.

Emily blushed and sat on the bar, her head in her hands shaking with laughter. Lily was trying to keep her laughter as quiet as possible and ended up putting her hand over her mouth to smother it.

The three boys walked down to Lily and Emily who were still cracking up. James sat on the bar stool next to Lily, and Sirius hoisted himself up on the bar and hugged Emily.

"Oh my god!" Lily and Emily said in unison looking at each other, both faces as red as Lily's hair.

"Cute," Sirius said kissing Emily's hair affectionately.

Emily ducked her head still embarrassed.

"So, is that what girls do when no guys are around?" Sirius asked them chuckling a little.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, I guess? Why is that some sort of mystery?"

James and Remus nodded.

"Oh yeah," Emily said laughing, "When guys aren't around we dance on tables," Lily laughed too. "No, when guys aren't around we joke, and laugh, and talk, tell each other our deepest darkest secrets, and gossip, and we don't worry what guys think of us so we go nuts."

Lily nodded, "We have fun."

"You don't have fun with us?" James asked shocked.

"It's a different kind of fun then you can have with your best friend, James. You can't expect to replace Emily," Lily assured him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Same goes double for Lily," Emily told Sirius putting her arm around his waist and leaning on him.

"So where were you girls headed when you started dancing on the bar?" Remus asked, "Or was your reason for coming down here to dance on the bar."

Emily looked at Lily, and Lily looked at Emily, "Uhhh…?"

"Food!" Emily said triumphantly as she remembered there original mission.

"Oh yeah!" Lily said clapping her hands, "We were gonna raid the kitchen."

"Would you ladies like to accompany us to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for the early morning Marauder special?" Remus asked standing up off his bar stool.

"Is there really an early morning Marauder special?" Lily asked, "Or are you sneaking in taking ice cream and leaving money?"

"It's a combination," Sirius said. "James has a key, so technically we're not sneaking in, but when we get the craving for ice cream in the early mornings and Florean refuses to get up so we scoop our own ice cream and leave the money and a note."

"I'm game," Emily said looking at Lily.

"Well we're not really dressed…" Lily said uncertainly looking at her bare feet.

"Please Lily?! This could be your only chance to eat in an ice cream parlor bare foot!" Emily said giggling.

Lily giggled, "Oh alright! Let's go!"

The four trooped out into Diagon Alley and Sirius and James carried the girls over muddy spots and puddles while they laughed in the crisp early morning air.

James opened the front door with a little golden key and the girls and Remus took seats at the bar in the back by the ice cream servers. James and Sirius conjured little red and white striped hats and Sirius leaned on the counter in front of Emily flirtatiously, "What's your pleasure, mademoiselle?"

The five young people were at Florean's until the old man himself woke up and came down stairs at five o'clock. The boys payed him and he told them they could keep the key and visit him anytime.

"Oh My God!" Lily yelled suddenly, "EMILY WE'RE NOT PACKED!"

Emily grabbed Lily's shoulder, "Take a deep bre- OH MY GOD WHAT?!"

The two girls sprinted from the shop in a panic.

James and Sirius looked at each other and chuckled as they shook their heads. The Marauders may not be the smartest, but they had rules. Rule #7 of the Marauder Code was pack before the going away party because after the party, assuming it's any good which it should be if a Marauder is going, you will be too smashed, hung over, or tired to pack properly.

James, Sirius, and Remus waved to Florean as they followed the girls back to the Leaky Cauldron.

**AN: People I want everyone to take a deep breath because we are closing in on going where I have never gone before. This chapter marks where I left off on my longest unfinished story. So lets just all sit back a second and rejoice for a second that after this we are on a whole new frontier. This is a jumping point and all who are not brave enough should get off now because its about to get SCARY!! Haha not really **_**scary**_**... I hope**

**This is a jumping off point for another reason because the fluff is coming to a close. This is the last time a **_**whole**_** chapter is fluff. But I think that maybe you're ready.**

**REVIEWW PLEASEEE**


	8. All Hell Breaks Loose

**AN: okay so this is the farthest I've ever been with a story and I cant write much cause my mum wants the computer soooo enjoyyy if you can :/**

**Disclaimer: I really hope to god for the sake of your English teachers that you know im not JK Rowling**

**O**

**Chapter Eight: All Hell Breaks Loose**

"Mom!" Lily yelled as she left Emily and James's sides to rush to her parents and gave them hugs. She walked away from her friends with her dad carrying her trunk towards the platform.

The Potters were spotted next standing next to The Prewitt's so the remaining four walked over to where they were standing and they crossed over the Platform together. Remus bid a temporary farewell and went to see his father and mother who were standing a few cars away from where the Potter's and Prewitt's were.

"How was your trip, mum, dad?" Emily asked smiling.

Mr. and Mrs. Prewitt smiled at each other warmly, "It was very refreshing, dear, thank you. I trust you and Lily didn't burn down the house while we were gone?" Mrs. Prewitt said teasingly.

"Mum, I've told you time and time again that if either of us would've burned the house down it would've been Evelyn!" Emily protested.

"Someone say my name?" asked a warm and familiar voice.

"EV!" Emily screamed whirling around and jumping up and down on the spot.

Evelyn, Emily's older sister, stood in all her glory on Platform 9 3/4. She was attracting quite a bit of male attention though she seemed unaware of it. She was tan and fit from working outdoors with dragons. She pulled her younger sister into a tight hug, "How was your second summer without me?" she whispered to her younger sister

"There was less partying," Emily whispered back grinning.

"I always knew I was the partier," Ev said grinning as she pulled away.

"Oh Emily, by the way your sister came home with us," Mr. Prewitt said good naturedly.

"Really?" Emily asked sarcastically, "I had no idea."

Lily and Emily picked out a compartment together and then Emily went with Lily to go say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Emily left Lily alone with her parents to say goodbye and went to goodbye to her own parents and her sister.

"Bye mum and dad!" Emily said hugging them both and receiving their kisses and praise and good luck wishes. Then Ev and her left their parents and started walking towards the train.

"I like to think I taught you and Lily better, but make sure you don't spend the whole school year studying. Make sure you party it big. This is your last year so there is no other chance. Get good grades of course, but make sure you take part in the parties and make sure this is your best year ever!" Evelyn said hugging her younger sister tightly.

"I'll do my best, Ev," Emily said hugging her sister just as tight.

"That's all I can ask," Ev answered, "That and I can ask you to write! Write lots and tell Lily to do the same if she wants. I always liked her, secretly she's as big a partier as you and me but you would never guess."

"You always judged people on how well they partied," Emily teased.

"That's why I always approved of James Potter and Sirius Black. They are some good partiers!" Ev said laughing. "You'll write won't you?"

Emily laughed and hugged her sister again, "Of course I'll write, and I'll party, and I'll get good grades. Anything else?"

"Have fun, of course," Ev said hugging her sister one last time. "Now go before you miss the train." Emily turned and started towards the train and Ev yelled after her, "Hey baby sister!" Emily turned around, "I love you, okay?"

Emily grinned and yelled back, "I love you too!" and climbed onto the train. She was feeling on top of the world. Everything had gone smoothly. She'd gotten a good compartment, she'd seen her parents, and her older sister, and now she was going back to Hogwarts. Emily sighed and turned down the corridor and saw something that zapped her high faster than a punch to the stomach.

Sirius was being pressed up against the wall by a blonde hufflepuff that Emily didn't know. She was giggling and Sirius didn't look too ruffled. Emily had to walk past them it was the only way to the compartment. She quickly took a deep breath but as the train started to move forward she was thrown into them.

Sirius was startled to see her, "Emmy!"

Emily pushed away from him and ran down the corridor away from them. She heard Sirius yelling after her but she ignored him and moved onto the next train car.

When she reached the compartment her and Lily were sharing, Lily was sitting reading a book, "I have _got_ to talk you!"

Lily put her book down and stood up to hug Emily. Emily let herself collapse for a moment and then told Lily how she had seen Sirius with the Hufflepuff, and had _had_ to walk past them, and how instead of walking by them she was thrown into them by the train's sudden movement.

"I knew I shouldn't have given him that chance!" Emily wailed, "Actually I really trusted him and that's why he got it at all! Lily what do I do?"

Lily looked out the window, "I don't know, but we're not going to talk to him!" Lily said. "I have to go to the Head meeting, but I'll be back. Don't let him in, okay?"

Emily nodded and spent the hour and a half that Lily had to be at the front of the train, staring out the window forlornly and silently berating herself for trusting Sirius Black, again.

Lily slid the compartment door open and then the train stopped suddenly throwing Lily to the ground, and Emily across the compartment.

"What the fuck is going _on_ today!?" Emily asked angrily picking herself up off the floor and going to help Lily up off the floor.

Lily looked down the compartment and said tiredly, "All hell is apparently breaking loose. Death Eaters!"

Emily ran out into the hallway and stood in front of Lily and started shooting spells down the corridor, "_Stupefy, Stupefy, Incendio, Sectusempra, _You! Get Out of the WAY! _Impedimenta, Stupefy_!"

Lily was soon standing and shooting spells, when they had mostly cleared up the issue with the help of some of the older students she said, "_Sonorous_ Thank you all for the help. I would like you to stay with all the younger students and protect them."

Emily checked outside the window and nodded to Lily from the compartment before stepping back and yelling, "_Reducto_!" A huge explosion rocked the train car as a sizeable hole was blown threw the wall offering an escape to younger students.

Lily continued to speak, "We feel it would be safer for all of you to run for it. If you stay with the older students, and the older students teach the younger some easy spells-"

"Body Binding, teach them the body binding curse," Emily told Lily.

"Yes. Teach them the body binding curse, its easy enough even for first years," Lily continued to explain instructions to the older students.

Emily conjured her patronus, a phoenix, and said to it, "Go to Dumbledore, tell him about the attack on the train." She watched her patronus fly off and looked down the train to see smoke coming from the windows. "Lily… Lily!"

"What?" Lily asked coming to stand by her.

"You should go with them. They need a witch as strong and confident as you, look at them," Emily said looking at the huddle of fifth, third, second, and first years.

Lily sighed as she studied them, "Oh alright! Come on people lets move!"

The pack of people inched towards the hole in the train and Lily helped the youngest jump down and led them across the field into the trees. Emily watched them go, blasting the two Death Eaters who had peeked out the window before Lily's group had reached the trees.

Emily moved to the next car and helped finish off the Death Eaters in that car. There was another seventh year, a Ravenclaw. Emily explained the plan and blasted through the car's wall sending them out to the trees after Lily watching their retreating backs. Emily worked her way down the train, as she got too where the marauders were she was swarmed by Death Eaters.

She screamed as she was hit by a Sectusempra curse from one masked man. The hem of her robes caught fire from someone's _Incendio_, she put it out with _Augmenti_. Then she was hit with the Crutacious Curse from behind and she collapsed to the floor just as she saw Sirius who was smiling in a rather mad way, a light glinting in his steel grey eyes as he shot spell after spell.

When he heard Emily's screams ripping through the air he turned and saw her collapsing to the floor in a convulsing heap as she screamed in agony. He blasted the closest Death Eater and started running towards her.

Emily had never felt such agony. She felt like a thousand little knives were stabbing and ripping her skin away from her body. She felt like she was being ripped into tiny pieces, and being rubbed vigorously with sandpaper. And suddenly it was all over. She was sure she had died from such torture, so she lay on the ground.

"Emily! Emily!" No that was Sirius. So she hadn't died. "Emily I know you think- _Stupefy_! That I was cheating on you- _Sectusempra_! But she pushed herself on me! _Expelliarmus_! I didn't want her too, honest! _Stupefy_! You gotta believe me!"

Emily opened her eyes and looked into his eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah! _Incendio_!" Sirius said trying to keep eye contact and fight off Death Eaters.

"_Stupefy!_" Emily yelled over Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius smiled, "Thanks."

Emily got to her feet with the help of Sirius. They were both quickly engaged in battles, Sirius with a very tall masked man and Emily with two masked women. "So why should I believe you anyway? _Stupefy_! _Impedimenta_!"

Sirius laughed as he watched Emily as her eyes glittered with exhilaration and she moved with the grace of a dancer as she dueled the two women with expert style. "_Expelliarmus_! Because I think I'm in love with you. _Stupefy_!"

Emily eyes sparkled as she laughed and looked into his eyes, "_Stupefy_! I think I'm in love wi-"

"_Avada Kadavra_!"


	9. Of Hogwarts, Hearts, and Heaven

**AN: ookay I just wanna say that im really proud of myself because I REALLY wanted to leave you guys an authors note after last chapter to tell you all sorts of stuff but I also wanted to leave you in suspense and I left you in suspense. So I'm gonna explain everything to you after this chapter because I know you all wanna read and see what happened :'[**

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm JK Rowling then… uhhhhhhh I cant think of anything I'm so upset**

**O**

**Chapter Nine: Heaven, Hogwarts, and Hearts**

"Lily. I'm so sorry," James said as the love of his life's eyes watered and her face looked disbelieving.

"You're lying, YOU'RE LYING!" Lily screamed at James stepping away her green eyes wide, tearful, and unbelieving.

"Lils her body's in the Hospital Wing," James said quietly his voice breaking on the word body, as he stared at the floor tears dripping down his face.

"No," Lily whispered before running out of the Gryffindor common room towards the Hospital Wing.

James sat on the couch nearest him, put his face in his hands and cried for the second time that day. He had never cried before in his life and suddenly he couldn't stop.

O

Lily ran into the Hospital Wing and spotted Sirius sitting on a bed his body wrenching with sobs. Lily ran over and saw Emily lying on the bed quiet, still, and pale. Lily shook her head and started sobbing even harder than Sirius.

Sirius hugged her to him and rubbed her back as they cried uncontrollably together. As all the other visitors left Madame Pomfrey looked at the two of them but didn't have the heart to tell them to back to their dorms.

A little later, when they had both gotten over the shock, Sirius was petting Emily's hair, Lily said, "She told me to take the younger students back towards the castle. She said it was because of the younger kids not knowing enough. But I knew she was protecting me because I was a muggleborn. I let her protect me. She was so brave, and I don't even come close."

Sirius shook his head, "I watched her die you know? I was there. Voldemort just waltzed in like he owned the train. And I was watching her you know and he whipped out his wand and killed her. I was standing _right there_, and I didn't do a _thing_!" he said bitterly starting to cry again.

Lily put her hand I Emily's cold hand, "Has anyone written her parents and sister, yet?"

Madame Pomfrey who was hovering nearby said, "No they haven't. You should both go, you still have classes tomorrow."

Lily nodded and grabbed Sirius's hand as he brushed a strand of hair of emily's forehead and kissed it. She led Sirius down the hallway and all the way to the common room, where she hugged him and ran a hand through James's hair affectionately where he was sleeping on a table. She went up to the girl's dormitory and sat on her bed writing a letter to the Prewitt family. She wrote a separate letter to Evelyn, who had always been what Lily had wanted Petunia to be.

The next morning as Lily walked down the stairs she saw Sirius his eyes red rimmed and puffy, probably from crying, and James his arm around his best friends shoulders bracingly. They were waiting for her.

James offered to carry her books and Lily snapped at him, "I hope you got enough sleep."

"What?" James asked confused, "Of course I didn't! One of my best friends was killed yesterday."

Lily glared at him, "The least you could do is act like it!"

"What do you mean!?" James asked getting angry, "What do you think I'm unaffected that the love of my best friends life, and my best friend, died yesterday?!"

"Well you're sure acting like it!" Lily yelled at him.

"Maybe you're not noticing because you're so involved with your own grief!" James yelled back getting red in the face.

Lily gasped, "How dare you!?"

"How dare you assume you're the only one going through pain because of this!?" James yelled. Sirius wandered over to the only empty chair in the common room and sat down putting his head in his hands

"Don't you ever speak to me again!" Lily yelled.

"Same goes to you!" James yelled back.

"Oh don't hold your breath! Actually maybe you should hold your breath and do us all a _favor_!" Lily yelled whirling around about to storm back up the stairs, but stopped one foot raised, and her shoulder's shook slightly.

James cracked a smile and chuckled quietly.

Lily turned around to look at him a grin on her face, she giggled which turned into a sob and she ran down the stairs into James's waiting arms. She was convulsing with the force of her sobs. She felt one a drop of water land on her neck and she looked up to see tears streaming down James's face as he held her tight.

The common room watched in astonishment as James Potter held Lily Evans close to him and she said, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," James answered and kissed the top of Lily's head. The common room erupted into cheers, which made James and Lily laugh a little. They tugged Sirius up and headed for the kitchens, having missed breakfast.

The three, with tear stains on their faces, walked through the hallways towards the kitchens.

Sirius finally turned to them as Lily giggled at a joke that James had told, "I can't believe you can actually laugh! She died yesterday!"

Lily and James stared at their shoes before Lily got the courage to say, "Sirius, think about Emily for a moment. Would she really have wanted us to be upset about this forever?"

"You could've waited twenty-four hours!" Sirius said angrily.

"Sirius, she went the way she would've wanted to," Lily said consolingly.

"You know, I really think she might've rather lived!" Sirius said heatedly, "But she didn't! She was killed by two words! TWO WORDS! How can you say that was the way she wanted to die?"

Lily blushed, "I meant fighting. She wanted to die fighting, Sirius."

"How the bloody hell do you know!?" Sirius yelled at her.

"She told me once. We were talking about death after reading the Daily Prophet obits. She said she'd wanna go down fighting. She said going quietly in her sleep wasn't her style," Lily explained choking on a sob, "She said she didn't wanna be old. That she didn't want to waste away to nothingness in a little old rocking chair," Lily began crying again.

Sirius started crying too and Lily hugged him tightly, "She's gone," Sirius sobbed, "Just like that she was gone."

O

Sirius lay on his bed staring at the scarlet canopy over his head. In front of his eyes, Emily's death played again, like it did every time he tried to sleep. It'd been a week now. Lily was healing, but at the mention of anything that tied her to Emily she still broke down and cried uncontrollably for hours afterwards.

James was the only reason they kept living. Sirius knew he still cried over her death because at night he could hear James sniffling. Sirius didn't mention it to him, because he knew how hard James was trying to be strong for both Sirius and Lily.

_Sirius watched as Emily's body fell to the floor of the train compartment._

_Sirius ran over and_ _he refused to believe the truth even though he was watching the light leave her eyes. _

_He was hit by the Crutacious Curse, but he didn't feel anything. He was crouched over Emily, screaming his lungs out, but he couldn't feel a thing. James stood over him and Emily, protecting them. _

_Sirius was incapable of thinking. He held Emily and saw her, in his minds eye, fall the same expression on her face, a mix of elation and exhilaration. She had been happy. She had been in love with him. He knew that's what she had been about to say. _

_She couldn't die! He was in love with her. But Sirius watched as she fell again, saw her expression, watched the light fade. She was gone._

Sirius felt tears fill his eyes; he was never far from tears these days. Emily's death had destroyed all he had been, and all he was. She had given him a taste of flight, and then she'd left him alone. The tears poured out of his eyes, she had left him _alone_. What would he do without her?

_He was surrounded by soft clouds that were floating across the ground, "Hello?" he called and listened to the echo._

"_Hi," a female voice answered from behind him._

_Sirius practically tripped he twirled around so fast. Emily stood before him. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple tank top, her hair was fluttering in a non existent wind. "Emily," Sirius sighed._

"_Sirius," Emily said smiling calmly._

_Sirius closed his eyes as he let her voice waft over his whole body, "Why did you leave?" Sirius asked his voice wavering with emotion._

"_It was my time," Emily said still smiling a little._

"_How could it have been your time!? You were seventeen!" Sirius yelled forcefully. He quietly added, "I wasn't ready for you to go."_

_Emily's smile changed, it was sad now, "Sirius. Never _ever_ think that I wanted to leave you. That morning if you had told me that if I got on the Hogwarts Express I would die, I wouldn't have gotten on for anything in the world. I love you Sirius, don't let anyone tell you different."_

_The emotion in Emily's voice drove home her message so forcefully that Sirius's grey eyes were open and tearing, "I love you, Emmy."_

_Emily's voice was heavy with unshed tears, "Don't cry for me Sirius. Please, I can't watch you cry!"_

_Sirius felt a tear escape his eyes and said, "You were the only girl who ever meant anything to me! You left me alone!"_

_Emily hid her face in her hand, "I'm so sorry, I know I have no right to ask, but could you ever forgive me?"_

_Sirius suddenly felt like a shithead, "You're already forgiven Emmy," he said hugging her._

_Emily buried her face in Sirius's neck, "You are the best!"_

_Sirius closed his eyes tight, that was such an Emily thing to say. Sirius finally asked "Why you?"_

"_Because it'll prepare you for the rest of your life. It's gonna be rough Sirius, I know you can make it though. Always know that I'm watching over you, and that I love you," Emily said pulling away from Sirius, tears streaming down her face._

"_Don't leave yet!" Sirius said as the place around him began dimming, "I LOVE YOU!" he yelled as everything around him disappeared._

Sirius jerked awake and saw he was still staring at the scarlet canopy above his head. Sirius sighed rolled over and slept peacefully for the first time in a week.

**AN: okay so I was totally surprised when I killed her. I had this plan that her and Lily would rent a flat together right out of Hogwarts and then Emily would be there for Lily when James proposed and the story would go on forever and ever and then all of a sudden she was **_**dead**_** and im not afraid to admit that I cried hysterically and when my dad came home from wherever he had been he was like uhhh wtf and when I told him he was like you live in a dream world. But that's beside the point I cried again during this chapter because I was sooo upset that she was **_**really**_** gone I kept telling myself that maybe she could be the second person to survive the killing curse but then I told myself that I couldn't do that that would mess with the actual series. So I am sooooooo sorry!! I miss her too**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	10. The Funeral

**AN: I can't think of anything to say except please excuse the eulogy its lacking in so many ways but I have no idea how to write one, and the only time I've personally heard one was when I was eight. So I'm really sorry that its not all you've dreamed of and more.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm JK Rowling then you don't read enough**

**O**

**Chapter Ten: The Funeral**

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to Emily Prewitt, daughter, sister, friend, student, young girl. She was loved by so many, and has touched so many lives in her short seventeen years on earth. Though many might say she was too young to die, but no one is too young. God takes those who have fulfilled their duties on earth, Emily wasn't the type to overachieve, but I suppose, in a way, she's done better than all of us in fulfilling her destiny. She died knowing she was loved which is all anyone can ask for. We remember Emily Rose Prewitt," Dumbledore said from the pulpit behind Emily's coffin.

Evelyn and Lily held each other in the front row and cried quietly. Mr. and Mrs. Prewitt were holding hands and standing as straight as they could while tears streamed down their faces.

Emily's coffin was made of a rich mahogany with silver fastenings, on top of the coffin were sprays of deep purple, and crimson flowers. There was a board floating magically in the air with pictures of her with Evelyn, Lily, her parents, James and Sirius, and somewhere Lily had found a picture of Sirius and Emily. Emily was giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek while Sirius grinned cheekily into the camera they were in the garden behind the Prewitt house by a rose bush.

Sirius stood next to James and they both stared at the ground, unable to look at it. Silent tears streamed down Sirius's face.

The front row of the funeral took a portkey to the cemetery Emily was being buried in.

"I can at least take comfort in the fact that the last thing we said to each other was how much we loved each other," Evelyn said through tears as the first shovel full of dirt was thrown on her younger sister's coffin.

Sirius nodded and said almost to himself, "Yeah me too."

Evelyn turned and looked at him startled tears still running down her face, "Yeah. I knew I liked you when I first met you."

Sirius smiled blushing slightly, "Thanks."

Evelyn nodded and, turning on the spot, she apparated to her parents house.

Sirius turned to look at James who clasped his shoulder and smiled bracingly as if expecting the water works.

Sirius thought of Emily in a heaven filled with windy roads with no speed limits and no traffic, early morning marauder specials, and a little window that she could watch her friends through and managed a sincere smile before turning and walking deeper into the cemetery.

**AN: So its all coming to a close. Theres only a little left you haven't read and I'll probably update it tonight when I come home from my brother's going away dinner (he's leaving for UMass on Saturday and my grandpa wants to say goodbye) tonight, so be alert. This I know is a small chapter but I really just wanted to focus on the funeral and everything and I wasn't very descriptive and this chapter pretty much sucks but I didn't want a lot of extra, just her funeral and nothing else.**

**I know you couldn't possibly have enjoyed that but I can at least hope you don't think this chapter didn't completely destroy the whole story.**

**Review please**


	11. One Day At A Time

**AN: You guys, this is IT!! This is something I've never done before. I have completed a story. And I'm really glad that you guys were my readers! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, savor it and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm JK Rowling then you're probably delusional and you're probably reading this in a little padded room, with a laptop that has padding all around the outside so you don't hurt yourself. **

**O**

**Chapter Eleven: One Day At A Time**

The next day they all went back to school. Lily and James stuck together, they were both silent and unhappy, but they stayed together. They had come to understand how important they were to each other because they had had someone so close to them ripped away. They had become aware of their mortality and it had made them closer.

Sirius had also become aware of his mortality. He had decided, in a fit of an "I just have to forget her!" attitude, to take a leggy blonde SBFC (Sirius Black Fan Club) member into a broom closet.

When he had come out and said goodbye to her, he smiled but felt nothing. He walked calmly to the room of requirement and paced three times in front of the tapestry. He put his hand on the doorknob and felt no chill from the metal. He stubbed his toe on the doorjamb and felt no pain. He picked up a glass and crushed it in his fist but didn't feel the stinging of the glass slicing his palm into shreds.

Sirius picked up the next closest object and flung it at the wall. He waited for the satisfaction as he watched the glass vase he'd thrown smash into a million pieces and fall to the floor. He felt no satisfaction or triumph.

So Sirius picked up a bowl and hurled it at the wall and waited again. He waited longer, thinking, and hoping, that maybe he just hadn't waited long enough. When nothing happened, Sirius picked up another glass object and chucked it at the wall, this time not even waiting to watch the pieces fall, before he threw another object because he knew he wouldn't feel anything.

When Sirius had thrown until his arm was beginning to hurt, he stopped and walked over to the broken pieces of glass on the floor and looked at them. Suddenly an emotion washed over him. One he hadn't been expecting: Sorrow.

He felt immeasurable sorrow for all those pieces of glass he'd destroyed. He looked down at the little shards laying in a pile on the ground and thought how much they seemed like Emily. How they had been innocent, and then all of a sudden someone destroyed them. He thought of how Voldemort had destroyed Emily.

Thinking of Emily brought him near to tears again so he started thinking about them as shards of glass again. He soon began wondering if Voldemort ever felt bad about the people he killed.

Sirius didn't really think so. He couldn't see Voldemort crying over shards of glass he'd broken either. But maybe that's what made Sirius human, being able to feel bad for shards of glass. Or maybe that just made him crazy.

Sirius, seized by an idea, swore to himself that he would never join Voldemort's ranks, ever! In fact, he would do everything in his power to thwart Voldemort.

Sirius stood for a moment looking at the glass and tried to think of ways he could go about trying to stop Voldemort and, short of torturing Slytherins, he couldn't think of anything.

Sirius finally decided that the one man Voldemort was supposed to fear was the one man that would be able to tell him what he could do to foil Voldemort's plans.

So Sirius left the room of requirement and headed towards the Headmaster's office. When he finally stood in front of it he realized that he had never been to Dumbledore's office without having been sent by a teacher with the appropriate password and a note explaining what he had done wrong.

So he stood in front of the gargoyle staring at it stupidly.

Finally the gargoyle asked, "Do you have the password?"

Sirius shook his head, "I don't, but look its urgent. D'you think you could let me in? You gotta remember me I was in here like twenty times last year!"

The gargoyle looked him up and down and shook his head, "I can't let you in kid. I do recall your face however."

Sirius heaved a sigh, "Look I need to talk to Dumbledore because I've had an epiphany that I need to do all I can to stop Voldemort before he can kill anymore people the way he killed my girlfriend. Could you just let me in?"

"This: all very touching, but it still ain't the password," The gargoyle answered derisively.

Sirius groaned and knocked his head against the wall next to the gargoyle.

"Mr. Black! Usually when you come to visit me you have the password and a note explaining what you've done," Dumbledore said a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Sirius grinned, "Yes well sir, I'm coming of my own prerogative, not because a teacher sent me."

Dumbledore nodded, "I had expected you in a few days, you figured yourself out quicker than I thought you would."

"And yet not as quick as you did, as per usual," Sirius mentioned his grin disappearing.

Dumbledore had Sirius follow him up the stairs to his office and motioned for Sirius to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk.

Sirius sat down and leaned forward after Dumbledore arranged himself on his desk. He began with, "Voldemort can't keep being allowed to kill people left and right!"

Dumbledore nodded passively.

"There's gotta be something I can do to stop him! I would do _anything_ to stop him! WHY AREN'T THERE PEOPLE OUT THERE FIGHTING HIM!!??" Sirius suddenly yelled after a short pause.

Dumbledore nodded, "I was hoping you'd gotten there in your train of thoughts. It would have been a waste of my time to send you away until you got there on your own."

Sirius, mildly confused, answered, "Yes well I only just got there sir."

Dumbledore nodded, "Sirius. I'm about to let you in on something. You have to be dead sure you'll do _anything_ to stop Voldemort."

Sirius nodded, "I'm 200 sure."

Dumbledore started talking, "There is a group of people trying to sabotage Voldemort's plans. They are called the Order of the Phoenix. I created them when Voldemort started killing people. If you feel you are ready and fully dedicated to the cause, then I would be delighted to have you join our ranks."

Sirius's eyes lit up, "I've gotta tell James!"

Dumbledore shook his head solemnly, "No Sirius. You cannot yet tell James. The only reason I will allow my students to join is if they come to me specifically _already_ willing to give their life to end Voldemort's. So you can not tell James or Lily."

Sirius looked mutinous for a moment and then conceded. He was going to jeopardize his chance to avenge Emily so that someone else could. Sirius nodded.

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "Meet me here on Wednesday at seven o'clock. The password will be Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

Sirius nodded and got up to leave. As he was walking out he heard Dumbledore say, "We all miss her."

Sirius nodded with his back still turned and continued out the door and down the staircase. He continued down the hall and as he passed a window he realized how late it was. He made a decision while he was standing there. His last summer with Emily would be the last summer he spent in oblivion. But he was going to live day by day, moment by moment, and hopefully that would make the pain of losing Emily hurt a little less. He didn't expect the pain to ever stop, but maybe it would slowly become more like a bruise than an open wound.

Sirius smiled slightly, still looking out over the grounds and said out loud, "Just one day at a time."

Satisfied with the way that sounded he walked away from the window as a man with a plan. He left the Sirius who was wallowing in despair back at the window. Sirius walked away from the window with a new resolve and determination to live.

Sirius turned the corner thinking about how Emily had always picked herself up when she was down. People might try to cheer her up but Emily was the only one capable of getting herself out of her slumps. Sirius was glad that, of all the things he could've taken from his time with Emily, he had taken her ability to get back on top alone.

When Sirius looked up he saw James and Lily and Emily walking towards him. As he got closer Emily smiled and disappeared. Sirius grinned at the other two and said, "Hey Lily, Prongs! See you guys later," and kept walking in the direction he was going.

James stopped and looked after him. He started grinning too. Sirius was getting better, the grin and warmth in his voice had been genuine, despite the tears in his eyes.

"James?" Lily asked confused pulling a little on his shirt.

James turned to her a grin on his face and put his arm around Lily's shoulders. He had been up late a number of nights over the last two weeks shedding tears for his best friend, who had lost love so early in life. He couldn't even fathom losing Lily so soon. "I love you, you know," James told her kissing the top of Lily's head affectionately.

"I love you too," Lily answered leaning into James as they walked down the hallway together.

**AN: I'm gonna miss you guys soooo much! I hope you liked the ending and thought it was a good place to end the story. It took me a really long time to figure out how to end the story. And I actually modified it again yesterday afternoon, sooo… tell me if you liked it. I practically like cried during the glass part because I felt so bad that I was like making him go through this.**

**So anyway can you guys leave me really long reviews just like as a going away present and as a celebration of my first finished story!!! I love you guys you're the BEST!!**


End file.
